


Un Tercero Diferente

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha hinchado a su tía y tiene que pasar sus últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante. Eso lo cambiará todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Tercero Diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Fic parte del Mini Bang! del Drarrython.  
> Beteado por Intimisky

Harry Potter se sentía raro. Pero no era un raro malo.

No estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar de esa libertad, pudiendo levantarse a la hora que quisiese, ir a donde deseara o comer lo que le apeteciera.

Había sentido pánico cuando se había visto solo en el mundo muggle, después de que la tía Marge hubiera salido volando por los aires. Por suerte, aunque le había recibido el Ministro de Magia en persona, no le habían expulsado de Hogwarts, como había temido.

Al contrario, estaba haciendo los deberes a plena luz del día, en una terraza del callejón Diagon. El dueño de la heladería Florean Fortescue le daba helados gratis cada media hora e incluso le estaba ayudando con su redacción sobre la quema de brujas en tiempos medievales.

Iban a ser las dos semanas de verano más guay que había pasado nunca, exceptuando quizás las que había disfrutado el año antes en casa de Ron. Echaba de menos a su amigo, ojalá pudiera haber ido a la Madriguera con él y su familia. Lástima que estuvieran todos en Egipto, visitando a su hermano mayor. La verdad era que ser libre era genial, pero se sentía algo solo.

_“Aunque mejor solo que mal acompañado”_ , pensó, viendo quién salía de Gringotts. Draco Malfoy, acompañado de una altiva mujer; rubia, alta y delgada, que debía de ser su madre. Harry no necesitaba problemas, quería disfrutar de sus dos semanas de libertad en paz y un encuentro con Malfoy era sinónimo de todo lo contrario. Observó cómo se dirigían hacia su zona, así que tomó una rápida decisión; correr hacia dentro de la heladería, donde estaban los servicios.

Los Malfoy llegaron hasta la terraza de la heladería y entraron en el establecimiento que había justo en frente: Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones.

Draco cambiaba cada año su guardarropa, no meramente las túnicas del colegio, sino todo su vestuario. Por esa misma razón Madame Malkin les recibió como los excelentes clientes que eran. Les ofreció té por norma de la casa, aunque como siempre fue rehusado. Mientras tomaba las medidas del presuntuoso adolescente se dispuso a comentar los últimos cotilleos del mundo mágico sabiendo que, por muy distinguida que fuera la dama, los apreciaría aunque mostrara un fingido desinterés.

—¿Sabe a quién vamos a tener estos días por el callejón, señora Malfoy? —dijo la regordeta bruja, sonriente mientras le ponía los alfileres al bajo de la túnica de Draco—. Al mismísimo Harry Potter.

Narcisa puso cara de fastidio, arrugando la nariz como si algo se estuviera pudriendo bajo ella. La reacción no era fingida en absoluto, por si no fuera suficiente que Draco siempre estuviera hablando del dichoso _chico que vivió_ , ese verano su esposo se había unido a las incesantes quejas.

—¿Qué hace Potter aquí? —preguntó Draco sin esconder su interés. Ni su desdén.

—Claro, seguro que es compañero tuyo. Podrías hacerle compañía, se le ve muy solo, todo el día haciendo los deberes en la heladería de Florean —Draco bufó ante la simple sugerencia. Como si él quisiera. Como si Potter se lo fuera a permitir—. Llegó antes de ayer, por la noche —prosiguió con el chisme—, parece que va a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, ganándose una severa mirada de su madre.

—Bueno, la razón no la sé —reconoció la bruja, contrariada—. Pero sé que vino de noche, en el autobús Noctámbulo. Y que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia vino para recibirlo.

—Cómo no, _San Potter_ —escupió el Slytherin, llevándose otra mirada reprobadora de su madre. Tanto ella como su padre le habían instado a fingir la misma admiración que todo el mundo sentía por el héroe. Y de verdad el niño lo había intentado al principio, pero desde que Potter le había negado su amistad, el rencor que sentía le hacía imposible fingir.

—Si ya ha finalizado —dijo Narcisa sobriamente, refiriéndose a la habladuría tanto como a la toma de medidas—. Ya sabe, dos juegos. En cada color. Espero que esté todo para la semana que viene. Junto al abrigo que le encargamos la semana pasada.

—Por supuesto que estará, señora Malfoy, ya sabe que sus encargos siempre tienen prioridad en mi establecimiento —lisonjeó—. Y el gorro de piel también. Primer año de visita a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad, querido?

Draco arrugó la nariz y levantó el labio superior. Esa incondicional de Potter podía ir y llamarle querido al _Cara Rajada _. Además, él estaba harto ya de ir a Hogsmeade, como si fuera la gran cosa.__

__—¿Usarán mi red Flú? —ofreció la mujer, sabiendo que los Malfoy no solían visitar el Caldero Chorreante._ _

__Narcisa estuvo a punto de acceder cuando su hijo le interrumpió._ _

__—Yo quiero un helado._ _

__—Por favor, Draco —le instó su madre. Sabía perfectamente por qué quería ir a la heladería. No había mejor modo de estimular a su usualmente aburrido hijo que nombrar a Harry Potter._ _

__—¿Qué? —disimuló, como si fuera normal en él tomar algo en un lugar tan común como ese—. Sólo quiero un helado._ _

__Por supuesto, acabaron dirigiéndose a la heladería. Hasta que Draco hubo comprobado todas las mesas. Entonces sugirió—: Prefiero un té._ _

__—Déjame adivinar —suspiró su madre—. Te lo quieres tomar en el Caldero Chorreante._ _

__Y por supuesto, allí acabaron._ _

__Tom les sirvió con recelo, sabiendo que los Malfoy no solían pasar por su taberna a menos que fuera para dirigirse al mundo muggle y aun así en contadas ocasiones._ _

__Madre e hijo desentonaban en el local, elegantes, rígidos y pulidos en un lugar tan grasiento y destartalado. Se limitaron a servirse azúcar y agitar el té, sin probar ni una gota. La mirada de Draco se dirigía constantemente hacia la puerta de entrada, pero no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba._ _

__Para su contrariedad, mientras no estaba mirando, un rostro con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo se asomó por ella. Y Harry sí le vio a él. Se acercaba la hora de comer y sabía que Tom le estaría esperando, así que se metió rápidamente por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y entró en la suya, dispuesto a esperar en ella a que Mafloy se fuera a su casa. Apenas era el segundo día que pasaba allí y no quería estropearlo._ _

__Abajo, Narcisa por fin convenció a su hijo para regresar a la mansión. Lucius les estaba esperando para comer y no era precisamente un hombre paciente._ _

__Antes de salir por la puerta que daba al callejón, Draco volvió a mirar a su alrededor, profundamente decepcionado por no haber visto a Potter. No sabía qué hubiera hecho si se lo hubiera encontrado, pero aún así estaba decepcionado._ _

__

____

**********************************

—Harry Potter está en el callejón Diagon —comentó Draco en la mesa, lo primero que le decía a su padre ese día.

Narcisa suspiró.

—¿Lo habéis visto? —comentó el hombre interesado. Había despreciado al niño por causar la desgracia de su Lord. Ahora lo odiaba como nunca, después de haber desbaratado sus planes contra la familia Weasley y encima haberle hecho perder un siervo.

—No —respondió su esposa—. Y creo que por un día podríamos tener otro tema de conversación.

—Va a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante. Solo —contestó Draco ignorando a su madre—. El Ministro sabe porqué. Podrías preguntarle.

—No pienso molestar al Ministro para hablarle de ese mocoso.

—Puedes sacar el tema en la conversación, tú hablas mucho con él —insistió, haciendo suspirar a su madre una vez más.

—He dicho que no, Draco. No me interesa lo que haga ese chico —comentó Lucius, haciendo que esta vez su esposa contuviera una carcajada.

—Pero papá…

—¡Basta! No insistas más. Esta vez no voy a sucumbir, como el año pasado con las escobas. Me hiciste comprar todo un lote de Nimbus 2001 para tu equipo y te recuerdo que no lograste vencerle ni una vez.

—Esta tarde invitaré a Deirdre Fudge a tomar el té —comentó casualmente Narcisa, que también tenía sus contactos. Estaba hastiada de que su esposo le reconviniera ese asunto a su hijo.

El rostro de Draco, que se había ensombrecido por el reproche de su padre, se iluminó de pronto.

Lucius resopló, pero no se atrevió a discutir con Narcisa. Por mucho que aborreciera a Potter, el crío no se merecía una noche en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

**********************************

—Ah, Draco querido. Ya conoces a la señora Fudge —le presentó Narcisa, cuando su hijo entró en la salita donde las dos mujeres estaban tomando el té.

—Llámame Deirdre, guapetón —comentó la esposa del Ministro de Magia—. Cada vez que te veo estás más alto. ¿A qué curso vas ya?

—A tercero —contestó Draco con hastío—. Voy al mismo curso que Harry Potter —añadió con más ánimo. Estaba allí para investigar qué demonios había hecho el _Cara Rajada_ , no para aguantar las carantoñas de las amigas de su madre.

—Ah, pobre chico, pobre… —se lamentó la mujer, provocando que Draco bufara algo parecido a “San Potter”—. Quiero decir… ya sabemos su historia, quedarse huérfano tan pequeño. Pero resulta que hay más —susurró hacia Narcisa, con el rostro sonrojado de concupiscencia. No había nada como un buen chisme para animar la hora del té.

—Puedes hablar con toda tranquilidad, Deirdre —le instó Narcisa. Así se ahorraba de repetirlo después—. Draco es muy cercano a Harry Potter —lo cual no era mentira. Se peleaban constantemente, tenía que haber cercanía en ello.

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien. El chico necesita una buena influencia como tú, querido. Alguien que conozca las tradiciones y las viejas costumbres mágicas. No como los Weasley… si me permitís —comentó bajando la voz, como si hiciera una confidencia. Draco por supuesto le permitía hablar todo lo mal que quisiera de la comadreja y su familia—. No tienen la menor dignidad. Aceptaron un premio del Profeta, a pesar de que Arthur es trabajador del Ministerio. Se han ido todos de vacaciones a Egipto, con el dinero. Claro que no había otro modo de que llevasen a su ingente prole, no van precisamente holgados de dinero… —declaró con malicia.

—¿Weasley está en Egipto? —preguntó el Slytherin.

Con la comadreja fuera del mapa, eso dejaba a Potter solo, porque no creía que la Sangresucia fuera a verle al mundo mágico. Y tener a Potter solo, le hacía un blanco perfecto si decidía ir con Crabbe y Goyle al callejón Diagon, para hacerle una visita. O también podría ir sin ellos y enmendar lo mal que habían comenzado, aunque simplemente fuera para fastidiar a la comadreja y quitarle a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, toda la familia. Ha pedido todo el mes de vacaciones, según me ha dicho Cornelius. Estoy segura de que si hubieran estado en esa casona que tienen, Harry Potter se habría ido con ellos. Yo lo hubiera recibido gustosa en mi propia casa, pero claro, ese metomentodo… Dumbledore ¿sabes? —aclaró hacia Draco, que no estaba en las tertulias donde solían tildar al director de Hogwarts con ese apodo—, no cree conveniente que el chico pase dos semanas en la casa del Ministro. Como si ese hostal mugriento fuese un lugar mejor para un joven de su edad. No sé qué se trae entre manos ese hombre, créeme querida, algo tiene pensado para el pobre niño. Siempre está conspirando, se cree que domina el mundo mágico. Apuesto a que le gustaría quitarle el puesto a mi esposo.

—Tú sabes que eso no sucederá, Cornelius tiene nuestro apoyo y el de las mejores y más antiguas familias —le consoló Narcisa, como hacía siempre. Además, era un buen modo de recordarle a quién debía su puesto de poder.

—¿Y por qué acabó Potter en el Caldero Chorreante? —preguntó Draco, ansioso por enterarse de una vez qué demonios hacía allí Potter, sin su familia.

—Oh, el pobre niño —susurró Deirdre Fudge, aportando dramatismo—, parece que infló a un familiar. Muggle, hubo que rescatarle en el aire y borrarle la memoria. —Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, recibiendo una comprensiva mirada de la esposa del Ministro. Y otra no tanto de su madre—. Sí, resulta gracioso, como accidente. Lo penoso es que Potter la infló en un estallido mágico de furia primaria. El pobre —repitió, bajando la voz al añadir—: se ve que le tratan muy mal, esos muggles. Cornelius me ha contado que no quieren tenerlo en casa, que les costó aceptar que volviera el año que viene, a cambio de que no les visite en Navidades ni en Pascua.

—Potter siempre se queda en Hogwarts por vacaciones —afirmó Draco, a lo que Deirdre Fudge asintió, complacida del acierto de sus fuentes.

—No entiendo —comentó Narcisa, por primera vez realmente interesada en la conversación, que estaba manteniendo únicamente en pro de su hijo—, ¿cómo es posible que lo entregaran a unos muggles que no lo querían, cuando hubo muchas familias que se prestaron para su adopción? —inquirió, recordando la reacción del mundo mágico ante el pobre héroe huérfano.

—Ahí está la cuestión. El manipulador no dejó que el Ministerio negociara con los estamentos muggles que se encargaron del papeleo; tomó al bebé directamente de su casa y lo entregó personalmente a esa familia. Y hay más —añadió, creando expectación—: Melissa Hubert (ya sabes que trabajó en Hogwarts hace dos años en sustitución de Beggins), me dijo personalmente que… ¡tenían al niño encerrado en un armario!

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Narcisa, derramando su té. Draco arrugó la nariz, incrédulo—. ¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Lo que yo pensé. Así que insté a Cornelius a hablar con ese hombre ¿y sabes qué, querida? Que al mes Melissa fue despedida. Así, sin dar explicaciones, y eso que mi esposo no mencionó en ningún momento su nombre.

—¿Qué dijo Dumbledore? ¿Era verdad? —preguntó Draco, afectado. Él podía meterse con Potter, pero pensar en que unos vulgares muggles pudieran hacerle eso al chico que vivió…

—No lo negó, y mi esposo no leyó sorpresa alguna en su rostro. Se limitó a decirle que el contratiempo había sido arreglado. ¡Contratiempo! ¡Encerrar a un niño dentro de un armario!

Draco estuvo poco atento al resto de la conversación. Su madre y la señora Fudge siguieron hablando de Potter, de ropas de segunda mano y de traumas infantiles. Él pasó todo el rato pensando en lo que sería ser encerrado en un armario por muggles, que la verdad le daban un poco de miedo, con esas armas y esos aparatos que no comprendía.

—Cariño, saluda a la señora Fudge —le tuvo que avisar su madre, cuando la esposa del Ministro se despedía.

—Deirdre, hermoso —ofreció la mujer, pellizcándole la mejilla como si tuviera cinco años. Pero no le molestó mucho, le había proporcionado una información muy valiosa y sus padres le habían enseñado a apreciar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Podremos ir mañana al callejón Diagon, mamá? —preguntó ansioso, en cuanto su madre hubo despedido a la visita.

—No —contestó Narcisa categóricamente, desinflando las ilusiones del chico—. Iremos hoy mismo —declaró resuelta, conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Coge la túnica y vámonos, que tú no te has tomado tu té.

Draco no tardó en obedecer, aunque antes de marcharse corriendo se detuvo a besar a su madre en la mejilla. Era la mejor del mundo. Eso le hizo volver a pensar en Potter, que además de no tener padres parecía que tampoco había tenido una familia que le quisiera. Seguramente por eso se había enganchado a Weasley y su clan de comadrejas.

Ahora que sabía porqué no le había escogido a él, le costaría menos recuperarle. Y es que siempre había sabido que Harry Potter sería su amigo cuando fuera a Hogwarts…

**********************************

Draco empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando Potter no aparecía ni en el Caldero ni en la heladería. Hasta que su madre señaló el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, donde el chico estaba parado, admirando la nueva Saeta de Fuego.

Tal como Narcisa le había dicho, se acercó él primero, aunque seguía pensando que no era una buena idea en absoluto. Viejas costumbres eran difíciles de cambiar y la verdad no sabía cómo dirigirse al Gryffindor sin insultarle.

Finalmente no tuvo que decir nada. Se quedó a su espalda y fue Harry el primero en hablar, al verle reflejado en el vidrio del escaparate.

—No quiero problemas, Malfoy —dijo secamente al girarse. Esa mañana ya había pensado en qué hacer si se encontraba con el Slytherin y había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor prevenir cualquier ataque con una buena defensa. También era mala suerte que se lo hubiese encontrado, ¿es que Malfoy se pasaba todo el día en el callejón?

—¡Eh! Ni siquiera he dicho nada —se indignó Draco, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Claro, cómo he podido sospechar de ti —respondió Harry, con más humor que ironía—. ¿Qué, admirando la Saeta de Fuego? ¿Le vas a pedir a tu padre que te compre una para cada miembro de tu equipo?

—Y soy yo el que busca problemas… —se quejó Draco—. No, no la quiero. De todos modos no te iba a ganar.

Harry le miró en silencio, intentando encontrarle la ironía a la frase. Por increíble que fuera, el tono siempre pedante de Malfoy no había modificado el significado del halago. Se acercó al rubio y le miró a los ojos, como si intentara mirar a través de ellos.

—¿Has tomado _Multijugos_? ¿Quién eres realmente? —preguntó, seguro de que ése no podía ser su eterno rival.

A Draco no le dio tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento su madre se acercó a ellos, viendo que Harry se acercaba demasiado a su hijo. Éste le había avisado de su tensa relación y no quería que todo se estropeara antes de intentarlo.

—Veo que has encontrado a un amigo, Draco —observó, haciendo que a Harry casi se le salieran las órbitas de los ojos.

—Es Harry Potter, mamá. Potter, mi madre; Narcisa Malfoy.

—Es un placer, jovencito, he oído hablar mucho de ti, claro está —señaló mirando a su hijo, con una cálida sonrisa. Luego le tendió la mano y se quedó esperando que el chico la estrechara.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Para empezar, era la madre de Malfoy y eso no le parecía un buen currículum ya de por sí. Pero lo peor era que estaba casada con el hombre que hacía tan solo unos meses le había amenazado por desbaratar sus planes malignos y libertar a su elfo doméstico.

Por otro lado era una mujer, no sólo eso, era una dama y también una madre. Las madres tenían que ser buenas, ¿no? Hasta la tía Petunia lo era, a su manera, con Dudley.

Al final aceptó su mano, con un débil apretón. Nunca nadie le había enseñado cómo comportarse en público, así que no sabía si debía apretar fuerte, besarle la mano como en las películas que había atisbado, o darle un abrazo como los que daba Molly Weasley.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar un té con nosotros? —le ofreció la mujer, cuando se separaron.

Harry vio clara la maniobra, al escuchar ese ofrecimiento. Por eso Malfoy estaba tan raro y se había traído a su madre, para que bajara la guardia. Pretendían llevarle a su casa, esa mansión de la que el rubio siempre presumía, y entonces Lucius Malfoy le encerraría en las cocinas para que sustituyera a Dobby. Pues no iba a caer en la trampa.

—No puedo salir del callejón —se excusó rápidamente—, me lo ha dicho el Ministro —se escudó, no era plan de ofender a esa señora tan guapa y elegante.

—No iremos muy lejos, pensaba llevar a Draco a la Maison Cheubrón & Losange, está a la vuelta de la esquina —insistió Narcisa.

Ese nombre no le sonaba nada a Harry, que ya llevaba dos días deambulando por Diagon, lo que le reafirmó en sus sospechas.

—No conozco ese sitio —dijo entre tímido y desconfiado.

—No es como si dejaran entrar a los Weasley —comentó Draco despectivamente, haciendo que Harry se tensara.

—No, los Weasley no son asiduos del club —declaró Narcisa mirando a su hijo con severidad—. En cambio hubo un tiempo en que sí lo eran. Igual que los Potter —añadió, tendiendo el anzuelo. Sabía por Deirdre Fudge que el chico no conocía mucho de su familia y efectivamente, era doloroso ver la fascinación que había aparecido en esos inocentes ojos verdes, tan solo con nombrarles.

—¿Mi familia iba a ese sitio? —preguntó Harry, emocionado.

—Tu padre realizó allí su presentación en la sociedad mágica, igual que Draco —comentó Narcisa, haciendo que su hijo resplandeciera de orgullo—. Hay tradiciones que aún las familias más liberales no desdeñan. Vamos, te contaré más allí —ofreció la mujer, iniciando el camino hacia el callejón Knockturn.

Como un ratón siguiendo a Hamelín, Harry acompañó a Narcisa tras la promesa de escuchar algo más sobre su padre. Si Lucius hubiera estado tras aquello como había sospechado al principio, no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad. Pero no lo estaba. Draco les siguió, maravillándose de lo fácil que había sido convencer a Potter, admirado ante las dotes de manipulación de su madre.

La entrada del Club no tenía el menor encanto. Estaba situada al principio del callejón Knockturn y no se diferenciaba mucho del resto de los oscuros establecimientos de la zona. En cambio, el interior era espectacular. La Asociación Cheubrón & Losange se había fundado mucho antes de la degradación de la calle que lo hospedaba.

Cuando Harry entró se quedó impresionado por la evidente riqueza y estilo de la decoración. Tanto el suelo como las paredes estaban forrados de moqueta. El color borgoña era tan exquisito, que no saturaba a pesar de ser rojo. Además, estaba matizado aquí y allá de pequeños dibujos, que de lejos el Gryffindor no pudo identificar.

Frente a ellos había una larga y alta mesa, parecida a la recepción de un hotel de lujo. No que Harry hubiera visto uno en su vida, pero lo sabía por las revistas de tía Petunia. Ante ellos apareció de pronto un hombre bastante mayor, vestido con una túnica del mismo color de la moqueta. Llevaba el pelo blanco impecablemente atado a su espalda y una perilla perfectamente perfilada, apuntando en su rostro como la punta de una flecha.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo con un tono de voz plano, inclinándose con elegancia sin parecer en él un gesto desproporcionado. No en aquel entorno, al menos.

Entonces sacó una larga y estrecha bandejita de terciopelo y se la ofreció a la dama, manteniendo la mirada fija en la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

Narcisa sacó su varita y la depositó en ella con delicadeza. El hombre la cubrió con una fina capa de gasa turquesa, que hacía juego con el color de la bandeja de terciopelo. Entonces se la llevó tras el mostrador y con un gesto de su propia varita hizo aparecer un montón de pequeños compartimentos donde antes había estado un simple panel de madera de roble. Colocó la varita con reverencia en uno de los cajones, sobre el que había un escudo que seguramente pertenecía a los Malfoy.

Harry se fijó de nuevo en paredes y suelo e identificó a los dibujos como heráldicas familiares. Distraído con ello, no se percató de que el hombre había repetido el mismo ritual con Draco. Llegó a ver que su varita fue colocada en otro compartimiento distinto, que apareció con un escudo diferente.

De pronto se vio en un compromiso, cuando el ordenanza se dirigió a él con una nueva bandejita. ¿Qué hacer? De pronto volvió a temer una emboscada. ¿Y si Lucius Malfoy le esperaba allí dentro para vengarse por la pérdida de su elfo? Podría mentir y decir que no la había traído consigo. ¿Tendrían algún detector de varitas en ese sitio?

—Joven Potter —indicó el hombre, inclinado aún hacia él.

—Tranquilo, Harry, es simplemente una costumbre —le animó Narcisa, comprensiva. Era indicación de buena educación que un mago temiera entregar su varita. El pobre chico no había sido entrenado como debiera, así que mostraba un buen instinto al dudar y nadie se extrañó por ello, ni siquiera el asistente.

Lo que acabó de decidir a Harry fue el modo en que éste se había dirigido a él, mostrándole respeto pero sin otra muestra de haberle reconocido, ni mucho menos de admirarle por algo que había hecho cuando tenía un año de edad.

Con curiosidad, siguió la pista a su varita, intrigado de dónde la guardaría. Tras lanzar el mismo hechizo, aparecieron de nuevo las casillas. La suya fue colocada en otro compartimiento, sobre el había un escudo diferente. Harry tembló al conjeturar que quizás ése pertenecía a su familia. Que quizás, algún día, la varita de su padre había sido colocada en el mismo lugar en la que estaba la suya.

—Puedes acercarte, Harry —le propuso Narcisa, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el chico—, es el escudo de tu familia.

El asistente se apartó con la misma formalidad con que había tomado su varita, dejándole espacio para que se colocara delante de la casilla. Efectivamente, su apellido estaba grabado en la orla del pequeño escudo, una humilde jarretera que le daba toda la vuelta. En el centro; una especie de león rampante sosteniendo una vasija ovalada. Le hizo gracia lo adecuado del animal, pero no se atrevió a hacer el mínimo comentario, porque Malfoy se había quedado justo detrás de él, observando también su heráldica familiar. Harry temió que el otro chico lo comparara con el suyo, que seguramente debía ser mucho más distinguido que el suyo.

—No es un león, es un grifo —fue lo único que dijo Draco, sabiendo lo que el otro estaba conjeturando.

A Harry no le molestó la corrección. Tenía razón, esa cabeza que le había parecido algo rara podía tratarse de un águila. Hubiera preferido un león, pero en parte le enorgullecía que hubiera un elemento mágico en su escudo.

—Vamos chicos, podéis mirar los escudos en la paredes —le ofreció Narcisa, indicando al chambelán que les acompañara a su reservado.

Por el camino Harry observó otras divisiones, pero por mucho que se esforzó no pudo distinguir si estaban libres u ocupadas. Sencillamente, no podía ver con claridad aunque no había puerta alguna.

Cuando llegaron al reservado de los Malfoy, Narcisa les indicó que se sentaran a la mesa, aunque también había una pequeña mesita de té rodeada de cómodos sofás. Las paredes estaban igualmente forradas de moqueta, aunque esta vez el color era de un verde profundamente oscuro, que le daba al ambiente una sobria calidez. Harry comprobó que todos los escudos de la sala eran iguales al que había en la casilla donde Draco había dejado su varita. Se preguntó si en alguno de los de fuera estaría el suyo.

El asistente volvió a inclinarse hacia la dama antes de irse. Inmediatamente después apareció en la mesa un juego completo de té y dos platillos de pastas.

—Uau —dijo Harry, sin poder evitarlo. En Hogwarts le pasaba igual, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la magia, sobre todo cuando en verano le tocaba trabajar como si fuera un muggle.

—Así que te alojas en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia? —ofreció Narcisa mientras servía el té, empezando por su invitado, que se quedó mudo ante la pregunta—. Todo lo que digas en este lugar quedará en él —intentó tranquilizarle. Obviamente el chico tenía miedo de que su hijo divulgara sus secretos, por la mirada que le había dirigido—. Por ese mismo motivo hemos dejado las varitas en la entrada. Éste es un club muy antiguo, Harry, su reglamento fue dictado cuando la sociedad se regía por otras reglas. Digamos que así evitaban duelos tras una larga velada regada de alcohol. En estas salas se hacían negocios muy importantes y la imposibilidad de hacer magia por ambas partes era una garantía de juego limpio. La regla también pretendía proteger la intimidad de los miembros del Club. En su fundación las damas no se reunían en los mismos reservados que los hombres, pero aún así la privacidad del centro amparó algunos encuentros memorables —comentó, sonriendo con picardía. Sabía que a los adolescentes les encantaban esas historias, aunque fueran chicos.

De hecho Harry se sonrojó y no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy, que estaba igualmente ruborizado bajo su pálida piel. Los dos sonrieron con complicidad, la primera vez que hacían algo parecido. Eso animó a Harry a confesarse.

—Vivo con mis tíos muggles. A ellos no les gusta la magia. Pasó… un accidente mágico y tuve que escaparme de casa. Así que pasaré las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones aquí.

—Ningún chico debería ser castigado por su magia. Espero que sepas eso —dijo Narcisa solemnemente. Estaba decidida a ayudar a ese chico a recuperar su educación mágica. Si eso le congeniaba con su hijo, que había anhelado esa amistado toda su vida, mejor para él. Y que Lucius se fuera al diablo con sus rancias venganzas.

—No me importa, estoy mejor aquí —justificó Harry. No tenía ganas de hablar de su vida en Privet Drive. No delante de Malfoy, por mucho que no pudiera utilizar esa información después. Además, eso es lo que había dicho su madre, pero no se acababa de fiar de esa familia, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Eso dice mucho de esos muggles —comentó Narcisa arrugando la nariz, el mismo gesto presuntuoso que Harry le había visto esa mañana al salir del banco. Claro que ahora no le parecía tan feo, ya que se lo estaba dedicando a los Dursley—. ¿Y por qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿No tenías nadie a quién acudir? —insistió la mujer. Sabía que le estaban molestando sus preguntas, pero no iba a cambiar de tema. El chico debía de saber que no era normal que ese viejo entrometido de Dumbledore manejara así su vida.

—No pensé dónde ir. Me recogió el autobús Noctámbulo y di la única dirección mágica que conocía —admitió Harry, sin querer confesar que había planeado escapar del mundo mágico—. Solo quería recoger mi dinero en Gringotts y…

No pudo continuar sin delatarse, ni falta que hizo. Narcisa ya había imaginado que con semejante infancia el pobre niño no confiaría que ningún adulto cuidase de él. Era realmente trágico, y no quería humillarle y perder la poca confianza que había sembrado. Así que desvió la conversación a una más simple y segura.

—¿Ya has realizado tus compras?

—Sí, ya tengo toda la lista —comentó Harry, contento con el cambio de tema—. Los libros, los ingredientes y una nueva túnica.

—¿Una túnica para la escuela? —preguntó Narcisa, que precisamente había querido tratar el asunto de la ropa. No había creído lo que Deirdre le había contado hasta que vio el lamentable estado de lo que llevaba el chico. Que simplemente asintió, ¿para qué iba a querer más túnicas? No es como si estuviera acostumbrado a ir a sitios mágicos tan elegantes como ese Club—. Deberías comprarte más ropa. ¿Ya tienes algo de abrigo, para las visitas a Hogsmeade?

—No voy a ir —declaró Harry, con tristeza—. Mis tíos no me firmaron la autorización.

—Oh. En todo caso deberías comprarte otra ropa, la que llevas no es la adecuada para un mago de tu edad, muchacho —afirmó maternalmente—. Voy a hablar con Madame Malkin, seguro que guarda tus medidas y puede hacerte un juego completo de invierno —dicho eso se levantó, dispuesta a cumplir con su propuesta.

—No, por favor —le detuvo Harry. Había resistido la tentación de comprarse la Saeta de Fuego pensando en lo que sería pedirle dinero a sus tíos en el futuro. No iba a gastarse ahora todos sus galeones en ropa, por mucho que el que esa bella mujer se preocupara por él hubiera despertado un agradable calorcito en su interior—. No lo necesito. Siempre llevo el uniforme, no me hace falta más.

—Harry —le dijo Narcisa, acercándose a él y tomándole el escuálido rostro entre sus manos—, todo mago debe de vestir conforme a su estatus. Debes de honrar la memoria de los Potter, cariño —comentó con afecto, sabiendo que en ese tema se ganaría al muchacho.

—Pero… ¡no he sacado suficientes monedas de Gringotts! —exclamó angustiado. No hacía falta más que ver cómo iban vestidos los Malfoy para entender que la clase de ropa a la que se refería tenía que ser muy cara.

—No es correcto hablar de dinero, jovencito, ni siquiera en este lugar. Tomaos el té y las galletas, enseguida vuelvo.

Harry se sintió como si fuera un perro abandonado que acababa de ser recogido en una casa con la nevera repleta. Se había sentido así con los Weasley, aunque con ellos había sido diferente, porque se sentía una molestia en aquella casa donde tenían muchos hijos y poco dinero. Claro que con la historia que le unía a los Malfoy, tampoco era como para tener esperanzas de que eso durara mucho.

De hecho, podía acabar en cualquier momento. Porque la afable dama se había ido, dejándole solo con su taimado hijo, con el que aún no entendía cómo no se habían peleado ya.

Los dos bebieron té y comieron alguna galleta, más por disimular su ansiedad que por obedecer.

Cuando no quedó nada en tazas y platos, Draco se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, indicándole con un gesto que le acompañara. De la estantería lateral sacó un juego de gobstones y uno de ajedrez y se los presentó para que escogiera, como si temiera que con decir una sola palabra se pudiera estropear esa tensa paz.

—Gobstones, no soy muy bueno al ajedrez —escogió Harry—. Ron sí que es… —se detuvo a media frase, pensando que nombrar a su amigo seguramente era una de las formas de acabar peleándose con Malfoy.

Pero el chico rubio simplemente bufó, dejando las piedras sobre la mesa.

—Puedes hablar de Weasley, si quieres. Siempre que me dejes llamarle comadreja. Si tenemos que medir lo que decimos esto no va a funcionar, Potter.

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. No es que Malfoy le pareciera muy sincero, pero entendió que precisamente de eso iba todo aquello. De empezar de nuevo y no dar nada por supuesto.

Cuando Narcisa apareció, casi una hora después, se los encontró jugando y charlando como muchas veces se había encontrado a su hijo en esa misma sala. Sólo que esta vez no se trataba de un aburrido amigo, como él mismo los tildaba. Se trataba de Harry Potter y, seguramente por eso los preciosos ojos grises de Draco brillaban como nunca solían hacerlo.

************************

A partir de ese día se creó un patrón en la agenda de Harry. Seguía pasando los últimos días de sus vacaciones en libertad, aunque ya no estaba solo.

Draco, como ya le llamaba, iba por las mañanas a la heladería y le ayudaba a hacer los deberes.

Harry debía comer y cenar en el Caldero Chorreante y lo hacía solo. Pero por las tardes los Malfoy volvían al callejón y le recogían para ir a la Maison Cheubrón & Losange, donde los dos chicos jugaban o leían mientras Narcisa tomaba el té, sola o a veces acompañada de alguna amiga.

El viernes, al fin, su nuevo vestuario estuvo listo. La madre de Draco le trajo el gran paquete directamente al Caldero, donde comieron los tres juntos. La mujer no aceptó pago alguno por todo aquello, y Harry ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía nada que hacer al respecto. Se lo agradeció con un gran abrazo, el primero que le daba. A Draco no pareció importarle que se abrazara a su madre, aunque Tom sí le miró algo raro.

Fue entonces cuando Narcisa le invitó a visitar la mansión.

—Oh, pero no puedo salir de aquí —dijo Harry, cohibido. La verdad es que le apetecía, y mucho, pero no quería tocar el tema de Lucius Malfoy. Era el padre y el esposo de esas dos personas que empezaba a apreciar de veras a fuerza de acercamiento, pero también era el hombre que le había atacado ese mismo año.

—Pues es una lástima. Porque mañana iba a ir al salón de Madame Tudipié con Deirdre Fudge y quería que me acompañaseis.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Draco excitado. Luego se giró hacia Harry—. Está en Hogsmeade. Podríamos ir antes que los demás —comentó emocionado. Le gustaba compartir cosas con Potter, ya Harry, e ir a ese pueblo juntos sería un triunfo más sobre la comadreja.

Para Harry, que cada día miraba la autorización que su tío no había firmado, era mucho más especial.

—Me encantaría ir —confesó tímidamente. Con eso no estaba aceptando ir a la mansión de Lucius, ¿verdad?

—Pues iremos, cielo. Informaré a Deirdre y ella hablará con su marido. Tú ponte tus ropas nuevas y te recogeremos mañana por la mañana.

La sonrisa que los dos chicos compartieron no tuvo precio para Narcisa. Ni siquiera todos aquellos galeones que había gastado en Madam Malkin. Por mucho que Lucius se quejara, cada día estaba más convencida de que Harry Potter era la compañía más adecuada para su hijo. La que le hacía más feliz.

************************

Harry bajó a desayunar algo cohibido. Se había puesto la ropa que la señora Malfoy le había dado el día anterior. Le había regalado, mejor dicho. Pantalón de hilo y camisa de cuello chino, bajo una ligera túnica verde de verano, que según Madam Malkin hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos.

No parecía él mismo, y lo sabía, pero no se encontraba incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, como le había dicho la madre de Draco, era un mago y tenía que vestir como tal, no como esos muggles que le trataban tan mal.

Tom le miró con la misma reprobación con la que lo había hecho el día anterior, cuando le había visto con los Malfoy. Le trajo su desayuno sin dirigirle la palabra, cuando cada día había sido muy amable y le había preguntado cómo había pasado la noche. Esa actitud le hizo pensar de nuevo en Ron, en cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase de que Malfoy se había convertido en Draco para él. De pronto ya no tenía tanta hambre, ni se sentía tan a gusto con su ropa nueva.

Hasta que la chimenea del Caldero crepitó y los Malfoy, madre e hijo, aparecieron por ella. Se le volvió a dibujar una tonta sonrisa en la cara, al verlos. Era agradable que alguien estuviera allí por él, que fueran a buscarle. Además, ¡iban a ir a Hogsmeade!

—¡Hola! —les saludó, eufórico.

Hasta a él le sonó demasiado ansioso el grito en su voz. Aún después de cuatro días juntos, temió ser humillado por Malfoy. Ver que su sonrisa rivalizaba a la suya y sus ojos brillaban también de emoción le tranquilizó y reafirmó.

—¿Preparado para conocer Hogsmeade? —preguntó Narcisa con alegría, contagiada de la emoción de los chicos.

Harry asintió con energía, ¡vaya si lo estaba! Ya no sería tan duro ver cómo sus amigos se iban y él se quedaba en el colegio, si al menos ya había visto el pueblo.

Viajaron vía Flú, repitiendo las palabras "Madame Tudipié". Aparecieron en un pequeño establecimiento, mucho más caluroso que el Caldero Chorreante, lo que le extrañó a Harry, sabiendo que estaban en Escocia. Salieron del salón de té, prometiendo a Narcisa que regresarían antes de la hora de la comida.

—¿Dónde quieres ir primero? —le ofreció Draco, galantemente. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. El Slytherin conocía la aldea cuando él no y además estaba acostumbrado a seguir a Ron—. Entonces Honeydukes.

Salieron de la tienda cargados de golosinas. Harry tenía los bolsillos llenos de ellas, algunas compradas pensando en sus amigos. Le habría gustado compartir la novedad con ellos, aunque después de todo, con Draco se lo estaba pasando genial. Le había mostrado con paciencia un montón de artículos y hasta había insistido en pagar pese a que Harry había llevado su propio dinero.

Después fueron directamente a Zonko. Cada artículo que Harry veía le recordaba a los gemelos y sus bromas, claro que después ver la cara que había puesto el Slytherin tras su primer comentario se había cuidado de decir nada más.

Media hora después de llegar a Hogsmeade, con los bolsillos llenos de golosinas y un montón de cosas que contar, se encontraron con tres horas por delante hasta que Narcisa les recogiera en el salón de té para llevarles de vuelta al Caldero, donde Harry debía comer.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había delante del Cabeza de Puerco, que a esas horas y en verano estaba cerrado, mientras comían algún dulce en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Harry, que empezaba a aburrirse.

—No sé. En realidad no hay mucho que hacer. Podríamos visitar la Casa de las Plumas, pero no creo que esté muy animada en esta época.

—Pensaba que se vería Hogwarts desde aquí —comentó Harry, desilusionado.

—No, hasta que no llegas al bosque. ¿Para qué quieres verlo? Si dentro de poco comenzará el curso —se interesó Draco, al ver la cara de desencanto de Harry.

—Da igual —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no le daba igual y el Slytherin empezaba a conocerle tanto como para notarlo en su lenguaje corporal. Se hacía una idea de por qué Hogwarts era importante para el chico que vivió, y aunque no tenía ganas de andar, decidió que era una leve concesión con tal de volver a ver aquella sonrisa resplandeciente que aún no se había acostumbrado a ver dirigida a él.

—De todos modos tenemos tres horas. Podemos dar una vuelta y acercarnos.

Como esperaba, Harry se puso en pie enseguida, compensándose con la ilusión reflejada en su rostro.

—¡Genial!

Caminaron en silencio, son la sombra de Hogwarts en sus mentes. Una vez sacado el tema, los dos estaban pensando en lo diferente que sería ese curso, ya que después de ese verano las cosas tenían que cambiar por fuerza entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

—Mira, ésa es la casa de los gritos —comentó Draco, al pasar cerca de ella—. Dicen que es la casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña.

—¡Uau! —exclamó Harry, entusiasmado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, sin entender la entusiasta reacción. Se giró al no escuchar pasos tras de sí y se encontró con que el moreno se había quedado parado mirando hacia la casona. Cuando vio la mirada que le lanzó después a él, no sabía si salir corriendo o alegrarse de ser él y no la comadreja la que estuviera al lado del intrépido salvador del mundo mágico.

—Ah, no Potter, ni lo pienses —contestó a su mirada, aunque retrocedió y se acercó a él—. Si la llaman así es por alguna razón. No sabes lo que te puedes encontrar ahí dentro...

—Por eso. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

—¿De ver qué horrores provocan sus legendarios gritos? —preguntó Draco con ironía.

—Sí —contestó Harry, ignorando el sarcasmo—. Sólo echar un ojo...

Para Harry, que se había criado entre muggles, una casa maldita le hacía pensar en esas películas de miedo que a su primo le aterrorizaban y a él le hacían reír. A Draco, educado en un mundo donde los vampiros y los muertos vivientes existían, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia esa casa de los horrores.

—No —contestó el Slytherin, enfadado—. Yo paso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a esa casa que le llamaba tan poderosamente la atención. Era la primera vez que deseaba que Ron hubiera estado en lugar de Malfoy. Él sí le hubiera acompañado. Ir solo no era tan... escuchó algo a su espalda y se giró de pronto, encontrándose con un enfurruñado Draco. Le sonrió contento y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, como hubiera hecho con su mejor amigo.

—Será divertido, ya verás —le animó, sintiendo que el chico estaba tenso.

Pero el Slytherin no estaba tenso por el miedo. Ya no. Harry Potter estaba a su lado, sonriéndole y abrazándole. ¿Qué mal le podía pasar?

Entraron por una ventana, ya que la puerta estaba atrancada por varias maderas atravesadas y fijadas mágicamente. Tuvieron que subirse a una gran roca, lo que Harry encontró divertido y Draco indignante.

Una vez dentro se vieron envueltos por oscuridad y polvo. La carcoma que levantaban a cada paso empeoraba el aire viciado de la casa.

—¡Mira! —señaló Harry, viendo unas marcas profundas en la pared— ¿Qué ha podido causar eso?

—Qué no, quién. Son arañazos. Y no las ha hecho ningún animal. Vámonos, Harry —le rogó, sin dejar de mirar esas horribles marcas.

—Vamos al piso de arriba —insistió Harry, dirigiéndose a las escaleras—, desde lo alto a lo mejor se ve Hogwarts.

—¡Si vamos a verlo desde el bosque! —se quejó. Aunque se pegó al otro chico, llegando a agarrarse a su túnica cuando las tablas crujieron bajo sus pies.

—No es lo mismo, además a lo mejor vemos algo más interesa... ¡Aaaaaaah!

Un escalón cedió bajo su peso, partiéndose por la mitad y engullendo su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Se hubiera caído al vacío si no hubiera sido porque Draco le tenía sujeto por la espalda y eso le dio tiempo a agarrarse al escalón de arriba.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, al escuchar el crec de la madera donde el Slytherin estaba apoyando todo su peso— ¡Caerás tú también!

—No pienso dejarte, Gryffindor cabezota —contestó Draco entre dientes, pasando sus brazos bajo sus axilas, para afianzar más su agarre—. Pero cuando salgas de ahí te juro que...

El escalón superior donde estaba agarrado Harry cedió completamente, dejándole colgado tan solo por el fuerte agarre del otro chico.

—¡Suéltame! —repitió, aterrado.

Draco negó con la cabeza, ahora con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Estaba aterrado, pero no le dejaría ir por mucho que le aterrase caer al vacío con él.

La madera crujió una vez más hasta resquebrajarse totalmente y desmantelar el escalón que quedaba bajo ellos.

Cayeron y cayeron... medio metro. Harry aterrizó sobre su culo y Draco, que no le había soltado en ningún momento, cayó encima, con las manos a su espalda y su cuerpo estirado a lo largo, sobre él.

Pasado el susto y la impresión, el Gryffindor bufó en su cara, rompiendo a reír con todas sus ganas. Malfoy se incorporó y le miró con incredulidad, lo que provocó que Harry aún riera más.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —preguntó cercano a la histeria—. ¡Podríamos habernos matado!

Harry se levantó sobre los codos, echando a Draco sobre el suelo polvoriento y lleno de astillas de madera. Y siguió riendo, ya con lágrimas surcando por su sucio rostro. Al final su hilaridad desconcertó al otro chico y el Slytherin se rindió a lo absurdo de la situación, desfogándose también con la terapéutica risa.

—Estás loco —dijo Draco al rato, recuperando el aire—. ¿Y ahora cómo salimos de aquí?

—Déjame mirar —comentó Harry, más calmado.

En el poco espacio que tenían y en la más absoluta oscuridad, buscó a tientas en las paredes seguro de lo que buscaba. Por nada era un experto en alacenas debajo de las escaleras. Efectivamente, no tardó en dar con una rendija, que tras un esfuerzo por su parte se acabó abriendo.

—¿Cómo sabías que había una puerta ahí? —preguntó Draco, al que le pareció magia.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo —contestó Harry, saliendo a gatas hacia un pasadizo no mucho más iluminado que el zaguán.

Draco sí quería saberlo, así que insistió en el tema mientras le seguía casi sin darse cuenta hacia una de las habitaciones de ese piso. Después de todo, acababa de vivir una de esas absurdas aventuras con el Gryffindor, se merecía su confianza y su confesión.

—Mira, un piano.

—No cambies de tema. Y no lo toques, puede estar maldito —le avisó Draco.

Harry no le hizo caso y presionó tres teclas, hasta que la última al fin sonó, con una grabe nota tétrica.

—Lo sabía porque pasé diez años de mi vida durmiendo en una alacena parecida —confesó, irritado—. ¿Contento?

—¿De que confíes en mí? Sí. ¿De que esos asquerosos muggles te trataran mal? No. ¡Y deja de tocar cosas! —le cogió la mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, manteniendo su mirada fija en él—. No sé cómo encima los defiendes.

—No los defiendo. Ya te dije que no todos los muggles son así —dijo Harry. Sin soltarle la mano—. Estás horrible.

—Muy gracioso —comentó Draco, que sabía que el chico sólo pretendía cambiar de tema—. Oh, mira nuestras ropas, llenas de polvo. Ya verás mi madre...

—Ven, tengo una idea —declaró Harry, tirando de su mano hacia la puerta.

—Pues si es como la de entrar en esta casa lo tengo claro...

Pero Draco se dejó llevar, porque tenía ganas de salir de allí y, además, esa mano se sentía genial sobre la suya...

************************

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Draco, al enterarse de la maravillosa idea que se le había ocurrido al Gryffindor.

—Es verano, el agua tiene que estar buena...

Draco se quedó boquiabierto, observando cómo Potter se quitaba la ropa polvorienta sin pudor alguno, dispuesto a meterse en el lago.

—Estamos en Escocia. El agua aquí _nunca_ está buena —replicó el rubio, sin parpadear. ¿Se iba a quitar también la ropa int...? Oh. Lo había hecho.

Para Draco fue una revelación. Ese año, al ducharse en los vestuarios de quidditch con los mayores, había notado que esos cuerpos más desarrollados le llamaban mucho la atención de un modo en que no deberían llamarle. Pero es que además _ese_ era el culo de Potter.

Durante aquella semana juntos había deseado abrazar al pobre huérfano más de una vez. Ahora aquellos deseos estaban alcanzando una nueva dimensión.

—¡Ven conmigo! ¡Está buena! —gritó Harry desde el agua, con un tono de voz demasiado agudo como para que sus palabras fueran ciertas—. ¡Solo no es divertido!

¿Y si yo me meto sí lo va a ser?, pensó Draco, con otro tipo de diversión en su mente. Mierda, tenía una erección, no había modo de que pudiera desnudarse y meterse en el agua sin ponerse en evidencia, por mucho que le apeteciera la idea.

—¡Draco! No sé nadar, si no vienes a ayudarme...

El maldito sabía que ahora se preocupaba por él, con esa sensación de protección que acababa de tornarse deseo. No había modo en que fuese a dejarle allí solo, a merced de los animales acuáticos que habitaban el lago.

—Demonios, Harry, como se acerque el calamar gigante vas a ver —protestó, a pesar de que ya se estaba desnudando. No se quitó la ropa interior, aunque su erección se había desinflado sólo con pensar en lo que habría allí dentro.

—¿No te quitas los calzoncillos?

—No seas vulgar, Potter. ¿Cómo es que no sabes nadar? ¡Au! ¿Esto es estar buena para ti? ¡Está helada!

—Como si mis tíos me hubieran llevado a algún sitio... —comentó Harry, andando de puntillas por el agua. Se acercó a Draco, que se había metido hasta la cintura, y se tiró a su espalda, pegando su pecho frío contra ella—. Sólo está fresquita...

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco escandalizado, y no precisamente por el agua helada.

Se tiró de espaldas para librarse de su incómoda cercanía. Apostaba que a pesar del frío toda esa piel desnuda contra la suya acabaría por provocarle una nueva erección. Pero cuando notó el agua cubriendo su cabeza recordó lo que había dicho el otro chico.

—¡Harry! —gritó en la superficie, al verse solo. Volvió a sumergirse, saliendo de nuevo al momento con un sofocado Potter—. ¿Estás bien?

El Gryffindor tosió un poco más y asintió con la cabeza, los brazos fuertemente agarrados al cuello del rubio.

—Mejor. Pero no me vuelvas a ahogar —bromeó, sin soltarse.

—Ha sido tu culpa por mojarme. Mira —cambió de tema, señalando detrás de él.

Harry se giró, cambiando el agarre a un solo brazo, que pasó por su cuello. Se quedó mirando embobado lo que le había indicado Draco. Hogwarts, al fondo del lago, recortando su silueta en el claro cielo de verano. Tan familiar, tan lejano y tan cerca a la vez.

Sin darse cuenta Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Cuando reparó en ello, por la súbita tensión del otro cuerpo, no se apartó en absoluto. A pesar del agua glacial se sentía muy a gusto. Se dejó llevar por la levedad del agua y flotó detrás de él, agarrado a sus hombros con la barbilla en la curva de su cuello, mirando hacia el castillo.

—¿No es precioso? —preguntó, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

—¿Qué pasará cuando vayamos, en septiembre? —preguntó a su vez Draco, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa cuando le tenía tan cerca de él, y no sólo físicamente—. Entre nosotros, ¿qué pasará?

—No lo sé —contestó Harry sin tenerlo que meditar. Era algo que ya tenía muy meditado, aquellos días—. A mí me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo —confesó, apretando sin darse cuenta el agarre sobre él—. Pero si te metes con Ron y Hermione...

—¿Ya me estás dejando por ellos?

—No seas idiota —le detuvo Harry. Flotó de nuevo para colocarse frente a él. La visión de sus ojos verdes y al fondo Hogwarts, dejó a Draco totalmente dócil—. Prométeme que no perderemos esto. Si tu madre no me hubiera invitado aquella tarde... no quiero perderte, Draco, no ahora que te conozco realmente. Prométemelo, no dejaremos que nada se interponga entre nosotros, ni nuestros amigos, ni nuestras casas... ni siquiera el Quidditch.

Aunque no le hubiese interesado la propuesta, no habría podido negarse a la intensidad de esa mirada. Asintió simplemente, temiendo que su voz delatara en su tono la emoción que sentía. Para acabar de derribar sus defensas, Harry chapoteó con los pies para darse impulso y le plantó un beso en la barbilla. Con la inestabilidad del agua casi rozó su boca.

Draco nadó hacia la orilla, tirando de él. Ahí lo dejó, donde hacía pie, y se fue a nadar solo para "relajarse". 

Harry apoyó las manos en el fondo y pataleó, para no quedarse helado. Pensó que había incomodado al Slytherin con su sinceridad Gryffindor. Qué poco sospechaba que realmente el otro chico se estaba conteniendo por no ponerse más cariñoso de lo que él había sido...

**********************

Narcisa se enfadó cuando vio el estado en que habían dejado sus ropas, pero fue condescendiente al ver que su hijo se lo había pasado genial, al ver su rostro resplandeciente.

Comieron una vez más en el Caldero Chorreante y la mujer les dejó pasar la tarde juntos, en su habitación. Allí jugaron a ajedrez, a gobstones, y hasta hicieron una siesta los dos atravesados en la cama, donde habían caído rendidos después de la excitación del día.

Más tarde, mientras cenaba ya solo, Harry se maravilló de lo mucho que echaba de menos al rubio. Ya no a su madre, como le había pasado esa semana, sino específicamente a Draco Malfoy, el chico amable y divertido que había conocido de nuevo.

Dos semanas completamente libre, le habían parecido el mejor regalo del mundo. Ahora ya no lo veía igual. Se sentía solo y aburrido, y eso que sólo hacía un rato que el rubio se había ido a su casa. A lo mejor accedería a visitarle en la mansión, a pesar del peligro de encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy. Narcisa no dejaría que el loco tenebroso le convirtiera en un elfo, ¿verdad?

—¿Ya has acabado, Harry? —le preguntó Tom, el tabernero, sentándose con él. Le extrañó que lo hiciera, pero se veía venir que el hombre acabaría hablándole contra los Malfoy, por el modo en que los miraba siempre.

—Sí, no tengo mucha hambre. He picado algo esta tarde, con Draco.

—Con Malfoy, claro. Ya he visto que estás mucho con esa familia estos días. No me confundas, hijo, no soy un entrometido y no me gusta hablar mal de nadie. Pero tú eres especial, eres un gran chico, amable y confiado. No debes dejarte engañar por esa gente.

—Ya sé que el señor Malfoy... no es muy bueno. Pero Narcisa es una señora, ella no es mala. Y Draco una vez que lo conoces...

—Una familia no se divide, Harry. Si una manzana se pudre, el resto del cesto también lo hará. ¿Tú sabes cuál era el apellido de soltera de la señora Malfoy? —Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca—. Infórmate, hijo, infórmate.

Tom le dejó a solas, digiriendo la cena y sus palabras, a cual más pesadamente.

Sin decir palabra, Harry acabó saliendo del Caldero, antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Caminó como si estuviera hechizado hacia la Maison Cheubrón & Losange.

Allí le recibió el mismo señor de siempre, y si mostró sorpresa por verle solo y a aquellas horas, no lo mostró.

—¿Puedo dejar yo mi varita? —preguntó, cuando el hombre le tendió la bandejita.

Sin decir palabra se apartó y le dejó pasar a las casillas, que hizo aparecer con un hechizo. Harry avanzó lentamente, buscando la de la señora Malfoy, donde le había visto colocar su varita cada día. Tal y como se había fijado el primer día, el escudo era diferente al de Draco. Porque el de Draco era el de los Malfoy y ese no era el nombre que había sobre el broquel de estrellas custodiado por dos perros.

Ni siquiera se despidió del chambelán. Salió corriendo hacia el Caldero y se enfrentó a Tom, metiéndose por primera vez detrás de la barra, donde nunca había osado entrar a pesar de la confianza y la cordialidad con la que le había tratado.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Sirius Black? —preguntó sin más.

El mesero se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego le sirvió un vaso muy pequeño que olía sospechosamente a alcohol.

—Siéntate, hijo. Ahora hablamos. Es hora de que oigas ciertas cosas.

El hombre se fue a servir un par de mesas y luego volvió tras la barra, sentándose él mismo en otro pequeño taburete un poco más alto del que le había ofrecido a Harry.

—Es su primo. ¿Sabes por qué fue a parar Sirius Black a Azkaban? —Harry negó con la cabeza. Apenas había sorbido un poco de ese líquido que sabía a rayos y ya se sentía algo embotado—. Mató a un mago y a un montón de muggles. El día después… de la muerte de tus padres. Él fue el que los entregó, chico. Por su culpa murieron. Por eso el Ministro insistió en que no salieras del callejón, es peligroso, irá tras de ti.

No supo si era el efecto del alcohol o la noticia, pero se sintió tan mareado que tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes del taburete. Un cliente llamó a Tom y éste se ausentó un momento, para encontrarle en la misma posición cuando regresó.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Harry asintió, pero se tambaleó al levantarse. Iba a dirigirse directamente a su habitación, aunque se detuvo un momento para pedirle al tabernero—: Mañana no saldré. ¿Podría decirle a… los Malfoy que no quiero verles, por favor?

Una vez solo, en su cuarto, Harry se derrumbó y se puso a llorar. Quería creer que era por sus padres, o por ese asesino que le buscaba a él. Pero en realidad no podía negarse a sí mismo que esas lágrimas sabían a decepción y desengaño. Había llegado a creer que el Draco que había conocido esos días era el verdadero, que tenía un nuevo y especial amigo en él.

Eso era lo que realmente le dolía…

**********************************

Se pasó toda la noche encogido en el suelo, sin querer estirarse en la cama donde antes había dormido con ese traidor.

Por la mañana, Tom le subió una bandeja con el desayuno. Fue la primera vez ese día que tuvo noticias de los Malfoy, pero no la última. Habían ido para desayunar con él, y le pedían que bajara. No tocó ni el desayuno ni la nota que Draco le había escrito.

Después llegaron varias más, todas en lechuzas. Un total de cinco, eso solo antes de la comida. No le abrió la ventana a ninguna. Tom insistió en que esa vez sí comiera algo, aunque apenas cogió un poco de pan con una taza de consomé. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto como el alma.

A media tarde una lechuza fue más insistente que las otras. Sólo que no era un ave lo que picaba insistentemente en el cristal.

Era un chico subido en una escoba.

Harry quedó tan impresionado que abrió la ventana sin pensar.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! —gritó Draco, saltando de la escoba al alféizar y de ahí al suelo de la habitación—. ¿Ha sido Weasley, no? ¡Ayer dijiste que nada nos separaría y a la primera carta de ese…!

—¡No ha sido Ron! Tom me ha dicho… que tu madre es una Black.

—Claro que lo es, ¿y qué? ¿Por eso ya no quieres saber nada de mí?

—¡Es la prima de Sirius Black!

—Sí, es su primo, pero es la oveja negra de la familia. Hasta lo borraron del tapiz familiar. Podrías haber hablado conmigo antes de negarme la palabra, ¿no?

—No lo entiendes —dijo Harry, vencido. Se sentó en la cama, por primera vez desde el día anterior—. Ese hombre vendió a mis padres. Por su culpa murieron.

Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Entendía que a Potter le afectara ese asunto, aunque estaba verdaderamente dolido por su desprecio. Ahora que le había tenido, que sentía por él… más que antes. Se había sentido tan mal que había cogido su escoba y había volado durante más de dos horas para recuperarle.

—Deja que mi madre te lo explique todo, yo no sé nada de eso. Ven a casa, Harry, me lo debes. No sabes cómo tengo el culo del viaje en escoba.

Eso hizo que los dos rieran, pegándose puñetazos amistosos en los hombros.

—Vale, iré contigo —decidió al final. Como decía su amigo, antes de juzgarle debía de haber hablado con él. Además, él también quería respuestas—. Pero no creo que Tom me deje salir ahora. ¿Cómo iremos?

—¿Bromeas? No puedo aparecer por la chimenea, tenemos que ir en escoba. Y esperemos que mi madre no se dé cuenta de que he salido. Iremos los dos sobre la mía.

—Tengo aquí mi Nimbus 2000, puedo seguirte.

—¿Tu escoba tiene un hechizo de invisibilidad? —preguntó Draco, esperando que dijera que no. Prefería mil veces volar en la misma escoba con Harry. Para su alegría, el chico negó con la cabeza—. Entonces tenemos que ir los dos en la mía. A menos que quieras que nos vean los muggles.

—No, nada de muggles. Ya tuve bastante el año pasado con lo que hizo Dobby.

—¿Dobby? ¿Mi elfo Dobby?

—Vamos, te lo cuento por el camino. Tenemos tiempo para rato y será mejor que lo sepas por si tu padre intenta algo.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Algo como qué?

—Anda, dame tu Nimbus 2001…

El viaje de vuelta fue más placentero para Draco, a pesar de tener el culo dormido. Hablaron del elfo, de los acontecimientos de la cámara de los secretos y de muchas cosas más. Y lo mejor fue sentir todo el rato a Harry a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con la fuerza de sus brazos. Incluso realizó un par de maniobras falsas para sentir ese agarre con más fuerza. A pesar de ser verano hacía frío en el aire y sentir su aliento contra la nuca era una calidez exquisita.

Llegaron a la mansión entumecidos pero alegres, toda la tensión del día cayendo sobre ellos. Apenas se hubieron tirado sobre la cama, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco, a donde habían entrado.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! —exclamó Narcisa, colérica—. ¡Cómo te atreves a desaparecer así! Ya está oscureciendo, agradece que no haya avisado a tu padre porque… Oh, Harry. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no querías bajar hoy?

—Mamá, ha sido ese entrometido del tabernero. Le ha dicho que tú eras prima del asesino ese.

—Sirius Black —susurró Narcisa—. ¿Qué te ha contado exactamente ese hombre?

—Que por su culpa mis padres murieron —contestó Harry con tristeza.

—¿Sólo eso? Pues hay mucho más. Draco, déjanos por favor. —Antes de que éste se quejara, fue retenido por la mano del otro chico, que se cerró sobre su muñeca. Narcisa sonrió, antes de continuar—: Mi primo siempre fue una oveja negra en la familia, Harry. Ya de pequeño disfrutaba contradiciendo a mi tía, una mujer verdaderamente severa. Cuando entró en Hogwarts, fue sorteado en Gryffindor. Sí, Sirius Black era un Gryffindor, Draco. Ya ves que no todos los seguidores del señor Tenebroso estaban en Slytherin, Harry. Mi familia sí que era fiel a esa casa. A mi tía no le sentó nada bien que su hijo fuera un león. Acabó echándole de casa. Él se refugió en casa de su mejor amigo. Tu padre, Harry.

—¿Mi padre? —preguntó, apretando dolorosamente la mano de Draco—. ¿Mi padre era amigo suyo?

—El mejor. También estaban Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Siempre iban los cuatro juntos, a todos lados.

—¿Pero entonces… por qué…?

—No conozco los hechos. Fui la primera sorprendida al enterarme de lo que ocurrió aquel Halloween. Se suponía que Sirius era el guardián de los Potter, del lugar donde os escondíais. Parece ser que los traicionó, aunque ni yo misma entiendo el porqué. Al día siguiente le encontró Pettigrew. Ése fue el mago que asesinó, junto a todos aquellos muggles.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —repitió, abrumado por la revelación.

—No lo sé, Harry, no lo sé. Y aún debes de saber algo más. Sirius Black es tu padrino.

Esa noticia era un golpe más en esa montaña de revelaciones dolorosas, y aun así fue el que más dolió. Quizás porque hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener a alguien que se hubiese ocupado de él en su infancia, y ahora resultaba que lo había tenido, sólo que en la cárcel. Por haber vendido a sus padres. ¡Y era su mejor amigo!

Ocultó su vergüenza en el pecho de su amigo, mojándolo con sus lágrimas de impotencia. Draco le acunó entre sus brazos, también emocionado ante la historia. Miró a su madre, con temor de que notara en sus ojos lo que sentía verdaderamente por Harry.

—Voy a avisar al Ministro de que estás aquí —dijo prudentemente la mujer—. ¿Te gustaría quedarte hasta el día uno? No tendré problema en convencerle, si es lo que deseas —ofreció, sabiendo que el chico estaba en un momento muy vulnerable.

Harry se asió con más fuerza a la túnica de Draco y asintió contra su pecho, casi imperceptiblemente. Narcisa captó la respuesta mediante la reacción de su hijo, cuya sonrisa iluminó su rostro a pesar de sus ojos acuosos.

Únicamente le quedaba convencer al Ministro, al que Deirdre ya habría preparado y comunicárselo a su propio esposo.

Eso último le iba a costar más, pero no iba a permitir que Lucius le estropeara los planes, no después de haber visto el rostro satisfecho de su hijo. Harry Potter se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, durante esa semana y ni Lucius ni ese estúpido tabernero le iban a arrebatar la ilusión a su niño.

**********************************

Mientras Harry leía un pergamino que le había traído una lechuza vieja y desaseada, Draco estrujaba entre sus manos el tiznado sobre. Seguramente la carta de Weasley había recorrido varios lugares antes de dar con su amigo en la mansión. Estando en el último día de las vacaciones, al Slytherin no le preocupaba ya lo que pudiera decir la comadreja cuando se enterase de dónde había pasado esa semana Harry. Lo que le tenía en vilo era cómo reaccionaría éste después.

Estaban en su habitación, donde habían pasado la mayor parte de aquellos días. También habían volado fuera con sus escobas, leído y acabado los deberes de Harry en la biblioteca, y hasta le había enseñado a nadar en un estanque que conjuró su madre para tal efecto.

Podía decir sin dudar que habían sido los mejores días de su vida, y tal como la había vivido eso era decir mucho. Para Harry era diferente, porque él había sufrido mucho en su infancia. Ahora, después de noches susurrando secretos, sabía cuánto en realidad. Por ello se había esforzado en hacerle feliz, incluso se había enfrentado a su padre una desdichada noche en que el tema de Dobby salió en la cena. Al final el tacto de su madre salvó la velada, aunque sabía que su padre no olvidaría a quién había apoyado en un momento crítico como aquel.

Pero Harry era importante para él y pasaría por lo que fuera con tal de no causarle más mal del que había tenido en su vida. Comparadas con las trastadas de su primo, hasta las que le había hecho él en el colegio eran simples inocentadas.

—Es de Ron —comentó Harry entonces, sacándole de su abstracción. Se había quedado mirándole fijamente, sin darse cuenta.

—Ya lo había supuesto. Por el lamentable estado de la lechuza.

—Muy gracioso. El pobre Errol hace lo que puede. Le voy a decir dónde estoy. A Ron.

—Pues vale.

—Draco… me da igual lo que diga. Sabes que no voy a cambiar. Ni hoy ni mañana.

—Ya… —asintió desanimado. Sabía que el fiel Gryffindor seguiría siendo su amigo, eso no le preocupaba. El problema era que en Hogwarts no tendrían esa estrecha intimidad que habían disfrutado esos días. Y él la había disfrutado _mucho_.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Harry, notando el cambio de humor.

Antes de llegar Errol habían estado riendo mientras bromeaban precisamente sobre lo que los demás alumnos pensarían al verles juntos. Tirados los dos en la gran cama con dosel. Draco atravesado y Harry en la esquina derecha al pie de la cama, con los pies apoyados verticalmente contra la columna.

Al notar la melancolía de su amigo, se incorporó y se estiró a su lado, apoyado sobre su codo.

—Dime —exigió, pinchándole con el dedo en el bíceps, cosa que molestaba mucho al rubio—. Dime —insistió, empujándole otra vez—. Dime…

—¡Para ya! —se quejó, aunque al fin con la sonrisa que Harry buscaba sonsacarle—. No me pasa nada. Sólo que… las cosas no serán igual mañana.

—Lo sé, ya lo hemos hablado. Serán mejor, ya verás.

—No —dijo resuelto. Se colocó también de lado, cerca, muy cerca de su rostro—. Puede que nos permitan ser amigos, pero no estaremos tan juntos como ahora. ¿Y en Navidades? ¿Te dejarán venir el año que viene?

—Si tu madre hablase de nuevo con el Ministro… sabes que me encantaría.

—¿Y si te proponen ir a casa de la comadreja?

—Draco, no empieces. Siempre voy a querer ir a la Madriguera, Ron es mi amigo. Aunque si tuviera que elegir… vendría aquí. A ellos los aprecio, y me hacen sentir uno más, pero son muchos ya y yo… aquí me he sentido muy bien. Acogido, especial…

Puede que fuera esa confesión (¡le escogería a él antes que a la comadreja!). O puede que fueran esos ojos brillantes y profundamente verdes, que de tan cerca podían llegar a hipnotizarle. O quizás fue el modo en que se mordió el labio inferior, llenándole de ternura y de algo más después cuando se lamió ese mismo punto.

El caso fue que Draco Malfoy quemó escoba en su temprana pasión y adelantó la cabeza, un poco, lo justo para que sus labios se juntaran suavemente contra los del otro chico.

Se separó al instante, cuando vio esos ojos verdes imposiblemente abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

Antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de su locura transitoria, se levantó y se fue corriendo, a pesar de que estaban en su propia habitación.

**********************************

Esa noche, en ese mismo dormitorio, Draco miraba sin ver las oscuras cortinas de su cama. Verdes, como los ojos que no habían dejado de mirarle durante toda la cena, aunque él no se hubiese atrevido a enfrentarlos.

Su madre había notado la tensión entre ellos, pero lo había achacado a los nervios lógicos de comienzo de curso.

Se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente por su estupidez, por estropear lo que había conseguido esos días, cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Su madre solía llamar antes, así que se tensó al recordar cómo él se había colado las noches anteriores en la habitación de invitados de Harry, para hablar. ¿Habría estado esperándole? Después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde… no sabía qué podría decirle, para justificarse. Y seguro que el otro chico querría hablar de ello, como buen Gryffindor que era.

Pero Harry no dijo palabra. Levantó la colcha y se metió en su cama, metiendo sus fríos pies entre sus gemelos, como había hecho las noches anteriores. Lo que no había hecho antes, era darle la bienvenida con un beso. Oh, y qué beso; torpe, inseguro, seco y rasposo por andar siempre mordiéndose esos labios… perfecto.

Por extraño que pareciera, no hubo palabras esa noche. Ni de justificación ni de reclamación alguna. Conscientes del poco tiempo que les quedaba, exprimieron hasta la última hora de esa última velada juntos, mirándose a duras penas en la penumbra y besándose, besándose mucho, y no sólo en los labios.

Draco levantó la veda rozando sus párpados con los labios. Harry, osado Gryffindor, se atrevió a bajar por su cuello y morder incluso su clavícula, a través del pijama. El Slytherin coló sus manos bajo la camisa de seda que su madre le había comprado, pero no llegaron mucho más allá. Eran jóvenes, inexpertos, y estaban asustados de su propia intrepidez.

Bajo los tonos rojos del alba, se prometieron futuras citas en aquella casa de los gritos donde habían divisado una cama en la habitación donde habían encontrado el piano. A Draco ya no le daba miedo, no si estaba junto a Harry. Se escaparían allí en lugar de visitar Hogsmeade y cuando les fuera posible.

Habían despertado algo que les quemaba dentro, y no había modo de mandarlo de nuevo a dormir…

**********************************

Cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, el tren silbaba y casi todos los alumnos estaban ya sobre él.

Draco había recordado que se dejaba algo a última hora, aunque en realidad pretendía retrasarles a propósito para no encontrarse con la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

Narcisa les besó a los dos, prometiéndoles que en Navidades se volverían a ver, todos. Lucius abrazó a su hijo, cosa que no solía hacer en público, y Draco supo que todo estaba bien entre ellos. A Harry simplemente le dio la mano y ya fue mucho más de lo que se habían relacionado aquellos días.

Acabaron encontrando un compartimiento para los dos solos, aunque había un adulto durmiendo en él.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, Draco descubrió el nombre que rezaba en el baúl. Apretó fuertemente la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya, bajo sus túnicas.

Harry se quedó impresionado al leer ese nombre. Buscó de nuevo esos ojos grises que ahora significaban tanto para él, y le dedicó una de sus más brillantes sonrisas.

Ese curso prometía ser muy, muy diferente. Y por una vez en su vida, diferente iba a significar genial.

 

FIN


End file.
